In This Diary
by The cliche
Summary: [Dr&H][Pg13-language] Ever wanted to bring out the deep end of somebody? Irony and above suspicion start to form...Who keeps writing back? All started by an innocent piece of writing, where two minds meet...
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi! I'm back! **Wow**! Happy new year! School in four days. 

Disclaimer: I never owned any of the HP characters, I still don't and I doubt I ever will. I don't own the title either- it's from The Ataris' song "In This Diary". 

****

In this diary

Prologue: 

It's funny how everything turned out to be. It's funny how one thing can end so different compared to how it started. Scratch that. It's funny how _everything _ended up _horribly_ compared to how it started. I still remember and I still look back to those days... denied nothing and I don't want to regret anything. But sometimes I feel much worse than a complete failure. It's funny how one person can completely change your life by doing something so simple and gullible, without even knowing it. Also that the future cannot be written. It's funny... how people think they could never change. I was one of them. 

OK, so I do regret some things. True, my reputation was retarded and I made a total ass of myself. But sitting here and thinking back, makes me wish that I could change back the time and change all the mistakes I've made in the past. I hate watching her sleep, to think I should be the one to. I hated having it repeat in both my dreams and nightmares...each night...I struggle to sleep. 

All because of a piece of paper...

****


	2. Hide

A/n: Yeah, short prologue. This story will defenitley have a sequel except i dunno how long I'll be able to make them. Anyways, let's hope this makes sense. 

In this story, Blaise is a GUY! 

****

In this diary

Chapter 1: Hide

__

Here in this diary,  
I write you visions of my summer  
It was the best I ever had  
There were choruses and sing-alongs,  
and that unspoken feeling   
of knowing that right now is all that matters  
All the nights we stayed up talking  
listening to 80's songs;  
and quoting lines from all those movies that we love  
It still brings a smile to my face  
I guess when it comes down to it....

Hermione sighed and looked down at her parchment... then sighed again. It had been forty minutes and she still couldn't figure out what to write for her Potions essay. It usually took her two minutes to think of something, but her mind was too corrupted with... something else.

She couldn't get her mind off _him. _

__

Damn hormones, she thought exasperately. She tied back her soft, wavy chocolate long-hair into a messy bun and then put her head down. _Think. _She stared at the ceiling with a blank expression on her face. The common room was too noisy, that's why she moved to the library, where it's quiet and peaceful and and nice and... quiet. But no, Hermione's brain was being stubborn. 

After calming herself down, she started to ponder... she put her quill on her parchment and began to write.

__

Sitting here, thinking of the times I was with you  
I sit here, thinking of those days we went through  
Why am I still here? With a vision

Your face tatooed in my mind 

I can't seem to escape this prison  
Something not so temporary this time

I'm distracted and I cannot focuse  
With you in my mind, your curse has captured me   
I close my eyes as I try to adjust  
With you in my mind, your charm kept me away from being free

Where are you? I'm waiting here  
Being lost, is what I fear   
Still here, but numbed by your arms and kiss  
Why is this the way it is? 

Hermione rolled her eyes, _You're sappy, it's disgusting. _She sighed once more and was too close of banging her head on the table. Hermione? In ... _love? _

__

No. She told herself, _Stop it. _

"There you are!" Ron exclaimed out of nowhere. Harry and him walked towards Hermione. Quickly, without hesitation, she crumpled the parchment and chucked it in the garbage.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked and then noticed the blank piece of paper. He exchanged suprised looks with Ron, "Not dont your homework? I am truly surprised, aren't you Ronald?" 

"Oh yes indeed Harry Potter, Hermione hasn't been thinking straight lately." Ron said in an exaggerated voice. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, "And I'm sure the both of you have?"

The two boys paused. "Shut up." 

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now if you don't mind, I'm busy." Hermione concentrated back to her parchment. 

"Busy? Looking at a blank parchment? Oh, please excuse us." Ron crossed his arms and sat across from Hermione. "What's up? You've been quiet, ever since you got back from the summer." 

"Oh, I guess it's just his muggle boyfriend. What's his name again? Oh yeah, Daavviiddd..." Ron teased. 

Hermione slapped him on the arm, "Nothing's wrong." Hermione looked at her two weird friends, "I swear. Nothing at all." 

"Are you sure?" Harry asked questioningly, as Ron snickered. 

"Yes!" Hermione dug her quill on the pathetic parchment. 

"Great! You can come with us!" Ron stood up, then smirked, "Unless you want to stay here and dream of Daaaviiddd..." 

Hermione broke away from his grip and sat down, "If that's what makes me stay here then yes."

"Great! You can come with us!" Ron said and ignored what she said. He grabbed Hermione by the arm, leaving the book on the table, then the three gushed out. 

"Wha..?" 

"We have somethin to show you." Harry grinned and pushed the reluctant Hermione out the door.

"Guys! I have a potion's essay to – "

"So do we and don't worry, it's not due in a week." Ron uttered. 

"Uh huh, try _tomorrow_." Hermione said dully. 

"Why the hell are we here?" he raised a brow to his 'crew', "Only nerdy dumb gargoyles like Granger come here." 

"Oh be quiet Draco, if being nerdy dumb gargoyles is what we have to be to pass damned McGonagall's class, then-" Pansy paused, "OK no, I don't like being here any more than you do. But we gotta do this." Pansy flung her luscious blonde hair to the side and waddled on inside the library, holding Draco's arm. 

"Dude, I just wanna pass exams." Blaise added as he too unsurely walked in the room. 

"Why not the common room then? It's always cozy, there." 

"Shit son, Draco," Pansy said in an annoying tone, "We can't cheat over there. We can't find answers over there, can we? And none of these bozo's have gotten any of the notes done for us." 

One of them pushed aside someone's Potion's book as the group penetrated on the table as though they owned the place. 

"Maybe we can find some sort of cheat book for the exam. You know?" Theodore Nott asked. 

"Am I going to get caught searching through bookshelves like a nerdy dumb gargoyle, Theo? No, I don't think so." Draco replied cockily. The group carefully took out their own books, parchments and quills. 

"There's something called the Anti-Cheat, you cow. No matter what you'll do, you'll fail it anyways." 

"Right," Theo nodded along. 

"Are you stupid?!" Draco snapped at Goyle, who was ripping away pages and chucking them in the garbage bin, "We need those notes, you stupid piece of nothing!" 

Goyle exchanged stupid grins with Crabbe and stopped ripping the papers. 

"Ugh!" Pansy shrieked silently, "Malfoy, I say you go grab those papers I need them."

"I need them too, get them yourself!" 

"Fuck Draco, you're a closer. Get them- the sooner I get this shit started the sooner I get out of here." 

Draco groaned and spinned his chair to face the paper-fulled bin. He grabbed two handfulls of crumpled-up papers and dropped them all in the table. Pansy grabbed some as Draco snagged half of it. Blaise went to find some 'cheat books' and silence fell upon them.

Draco uncrumpled a yellow parchment, getting ready to find some answers.

_Sitting here, thinking of the times I was with you...  
I sit here, thinking of those days we went through_

"Uh...?" he raised a brow at the small parchment with writing that didn't look like Goyle's at all. 

"Oi, Gregory-" _  
_

__

Why am I still here? With a vision

"Uh..wuh?" 

"Nevermind, doofus." Draco kept reading. 

__

Your face tatooed in my mind 

I can't seem to escape this prison  


'_Who's dumb enough to rip a nice poem from a book?' _

"Draco? Hello?" Pansy was calling. 

"What?" 

"I need your notes now."

"I'm not done."

"I need your notes now!" 

"I'm not done!"

Draco gave out an annoyed sigh and absent-mindedly pushed some papers towards her. Holding the piece of paper close to his face, trying to read and understand the piece. 

__

Something not so temporary this time

__

'Oooookay' he snickered to himself. 

"What's that?" Pansy asked, pointing at the paper Draco was holding, and found himself grinning at it for no particular reason.

"What?"

"That?"

"This? Oh. I dunno, essays." He shrugged and shoved it under his book and started to copy down some notes. 

'_Right. Strange poem.' _

Two minutes later, Draco pulled out the piece of paper and read it over again. Did that little poem right there just attract him? Does Draco have a soft spot for small pieces? 

...Who cares? 

He snickered evilly and placed his quill on the parchment and wrote...

"That's it?" Hermione looked at the two boys under her brow, "You brought me all the way here to show me _dancing frogs? _Honestly. You two, get a life." 

"I didn't know we could share them." Ron joked and started laughing. 

"Anyways, I have to go." Hermione turned her heel, "I forgot my book and I got work to do. I'll see you both later." 

"Your book. Right." 

Quickly, Draco looked both ways and hid the parchment under a large brown book. Suddenly, the door burst open with a Hermione walking in in search of something.

Draco froze. _Dumb Granger... if she sees me here- I'll never hear the end of it from her and her fucked up friends. _ He ran towards the nearest bookshelf and grabbed a book to cover his face. 

While looking the opposite way, Granger entered and passed by his bookshelf, unnoticing the blonde fellow standing with his back against her, reading over an upside-down book.

Not knowing where she went, Draco sneaked back to his table and told his friends to get a move on. They left before Hermione got the chance to see them sitting in the same table. 

She looked around until she her eyes caught the large brown book sitting dully on a table. She walked over to it, sat down, pulled out her quill and began to think again...

__

This is dumb. She thought to herself. _I need a break. _

She slipped her quill inside the book until she felt something out of place. 

__

Huh?

Her eyes grew weird, raising a brow at the same parchment she had thrown out not an hour ago. _How did-------- ? _

She was about to fold it back in until she realised an unfamiliar writing below hers. 

__

What the hell? 

__

  


  


  



	3. Detention

****

A/N: Hehe, THANKS REVIEWERS!! School tomorrow.. but I'm gonna try to finish this. I might forget the story plot so... yes. Um for those of you who didn't know where the lyrics on the first chapter is, that's from In This Diary from the great band the Ataris. YES THE ATARIS!! The other shitty poem was by me so don't laugh you'll find more cheesy work like that.   


**moonlightgirl*ChoChang****- **haha!! You're too cute! Foggy...? Well Hermione's bein snappy to Ron and Harry in that chap cuz.. well i dunno she can't focuse on her work yet they barge in outta nowhere just to show her dancing frogs. Yes. Haha, I'm not mad don't worry. Thanks for liking me.. haha. 

****

super sycoh- Weeee.. rock on homie! 

Ok i'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: I own... you! Bahahah! 

****

--

****

Chapter 2- 

She was about to fold it back in until she realised an unfamiliar writing below hers. 

__

What the hell?, she said to herself. At first, she didn't think of reading it, because all she was thinking of was the fact that _someone else _had read her poem. Feeling embarrassed, she looked around the library to see who was around. But then again... nobody knew it was actually hers. 

Right?

'How humiliating_'... _she thought to herself and finally decided to read.

__

Nice poem. Is it dedicated to me? No, really. Very nice. By the way who are you? Not that I'll know because I won't be giving a shit later on. 

Hermione raised a brow. Confused? Yes. Scared? Oh yes. How was this thing able to write back? Maybe the paper had the same material as Tom Riddle's diary? 

Now getting goosebumps, Hermione slowly closed the book and pushed it away from her. 

"Weird." She eyed it carefully, and pulled it back towards her and opened it. She stared at it for a few seconds then looked around again. 

Unsure, she grabbed her quill and began to write...

Closing the book tediously, eyeing it carefully and opening it quickly to see if whatever it was wrote back. 

Nothing. 

Hermione looked at the time one last time, realising she had better get going. Looking at her book with the parchment in it one last time, and headed out. 

Curious...very curious... 

.......................

"Ron!" Harry yelled at Ron for transforming their bottle into a pink beatle, instead of just turning the bottle pink.

"What what what? You try it then, you Hermione!" Ron pointed to Harry's wand.

Harry swished and flicked and tried to perfect the spell but it refused to turn pink, but other colours. He tried again and managed to turn it into a mirror-like bottle. 

"That's what I thought." Ron concentrated at the object and aimed. "Shit!" he muttered as he watched the spell bounce away from the bottle and flew to someone behind them. Suddenly, there was a scream, from someone who sounded like Parkinson. 

"YOU IDIOT WEASLEY!" a loud yell came from behind. Ron and Harry turned around and burst out laughing at the ex-blonde with now a pink head. 

"Oh, nice hair Malfoy." Ron smirked.

"You're next, you morons!" Draco angrilly swished his wand and altered Ron and Harry's head to something long, bright....and fushia. 

Ron and Harry's face switched from grinning and smirking, to surprised and horrified. 

"That isn't so bad now is it, shitheads?" Draco spat. 

"What the f--" Harry felt his hair, while pointing at Ron's hair and Ron pointed at his. 

"LANGUAGE!_" _Professor McGonagall stressed. She turned around from her desk and stood up to look at the causes of the noise, "Boys! That is enough! I do not need to here this...nonsense! You embarrass me! And to think the two of you represent my house. I am defenitley _not _impressed! With any of you! Not impressed at all." McGonagall's eyes were widened and her arms were pounded on her desk. "Detention! I shall see you after class!" 

"But-" Harry tried to say.

  
"Not a word, Potter. After class." 

Ron and Harry exchanged disbelief looks. Draco sat down with a large smirk on his face, "Dumb amateurs..." he muttered. 

McGonagall's eyes turned to Draco and her lips were pursed, "Oh, that means you too, Mr. Malfoy." 

Draco paused in the middle and glared at Harry and Ron, while clutching his fists. Ron grinned and waved. 

"Turn around, now." Harry whispered. 

.....

"Detention?" Hermione laughed, "I say 50 points for Gryffindor!"

Ron wrinkled his nose, "McGonagall's got no taste, is all" he felt his hair making sure it felt normal. 

Harry made a funny noise as they passed by a group of Slytherins. 

"What is she making you do this time? Clean the girl's bathroom or something?"

"No. Fix books." Harry answered.

"At the _library_." Ron added in distaste.

"Now that isn't so bad-" Hermione grinned until- 

"Hey dorks. Thanks for getting me that detention," Draco drawled while walking in between several Slytherin girls by his side, "Too bad I'll be forgetting to come later due to homework....and all that jazz." He gave out a snort, threw them one last Malfoy look and left with his followers behind him. 

"See you around losers," Blaise snarled, particularly at Hermione, whos face turned purely disgusted.

..........

"Way to not talk back to Malfoy there," Hermione rolled her eyes at the two aggravated boys. 

"Whatever." Ron muttered.

"Great, we're going to go to a detention that we don't deserve, where that –"

"Who cares? It's not Gryffindor that's going to lose points for it, right?" Hermione asked. 

"Sure." Harry said exasperatley replied as he and Ron headed towards the Gryffindor common room while Hermione headed to the Head's common. 

....

She entered the red and green decorated room, and walked towards her dormitory to rid her bag. Halfway there she heard a crackle in the fire-

"Oh, you again." She said dully and kept on walking.

"Nice to see you too, Granger" the ex-pink headed Malfoy grinned from his green softchair and ran his fingers through his slicked hair. 

"Don't talk to me."

"Ooh, attitude?"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and popped out her hip, "What do you want? Aren't you suppose to be with your beef jerky friends for dinner?" 

"Just came to rest a bit, that's all." 

"Right."

"Where you goin?"

"Away from you."

Draco smirked one last time, stood up and walked towards the common room exit. Hermione looked back to see what he's doing and rolled her eyes.

__

I should've killed myself after I got that stupid letter, she thought to herself and walked in her room.

......

Eight o'clock that night, Ron and Harry leaned on the bookshelves and giving the books some dirty looks as they waited for the librarian to arrive. 

"Hey, look to the bright side, Harry. At least we'll be in detention in peace." 

Out of nowhere, Draco appeared from behind the bookshelf with an upset expression. 

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ron asked apathetically.

Malfoy just gave them a look, "Well Weasley, since I was trying to get away from this mess you both got me into, I bumped into McGonagall and Snape talking to each other near the Slytherin commons." he groaned and sat down on some chair, "Now I'm stuck here with the two freaks_._" His smirk made Ron almost want to spit at his face, but the Librarian had arrived.

.....

Sitting around and practically doing nothing, Draco watched the ceiling and Ron and Harry try to sort out the books in the bookshelf.

"The last time I checked, Harry, there were three people who were sent to detention" Ron said aloud.

Draco groaned quietly and stood up to find a large brown book sitting in a table waiting to be "sorted out". He walked towards it and carried it towards the bookshelf. 

Ron looked around and found Draco with the book in his arms, "Good job and drop the pages now." He uttered sarcastically. Draco looked down at the piece of parchment on the floor along with a white quill. 

"Huh?" He picked it up and read through. _Wow, this person must not have a life. _He curiously looked at it and as he turned the parchment around, he found out that someone had replied. Walking slowly away from Harry and Ron's sight, he read: 

A/N: OK. Whoa, crappy chapter. Wasn't inspired enough..haha. well anyways, hope that made sense. Later!

__ __


	4. What now?

A/n: 

**Navy Converse****- **hehe, thanks. The thing on the first part was the real lyric, but Herm's poem was mine. Yeah, it's shit. Thanks for reviewin.

  
**moonlightgirl*ChoChang****-** nice to meet you. Nice name!  
  
**Chickadee77 & LynxKitty- **I enjoy watchin you all suffer J 

crystal369- I dunno why I put them in the "heads" common room..I know a lot of fics have it that way so yeah, but don't worry I won't like... make them have sex there, I'm not that fast. Haha. 

****

Thanks to everyone else!!!!! 

Draco looked around carefully and walked away slowly from the sight of Ron and Harry. He hid behind a bookshelf and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was reading right.

__

I wouldn't want to dedicate a poem to any maggots like you in the first place. And as for who I am, I'm someone who has feelings too. Well unless you're not human, I don't know how you got in contact with this. 

His one brow raised up and scanned through the paper. _How did that happen? Who was it who replied?_

Unreal!, Draco thought, goosebumps forming under his skin. He looked at the piece of writing again and looked around the library. _Could this be? Was this like Tom Riddle's diary? _

Draco paused again. It didn't look anything close to Tom Riddle's diary. The material looked new. Weird. 

"Over there." He heard Ron say. He closed up the book quickly and hid it beside some book in the bookshelf. Turning around he found Granger looking at him blankly. 

"What do you want?" He said. 

Hermione crossed her arms. "Yeah, so Dumbledore wants us at his office for another meeting. After your detention, which ends in about 20 minutes, meet me at Dumbledore's I'll be right up after I head to the common room. Get it? Good Malfoy give yourself a knut. Good bye." She turned her heel and left.

"Hold on a minute." Draco crossed _his _arms and leaned on the bookshelf, "Why can't I just meet you at the common room? I mean, I'm not leading you on as you're probably thinking," he sniggered at his own joke, "But doesn't Dumbledore usually meet us at the common room?"

Hermione turned, "Well first of all, it's the first meeting with prefects. Second of all, I don't _want _you to lead me on because that's utterly disgusting. Third of all, I wouldn't want to be seen meeting you _anywhere _in the first place." She turned her heel once more and said, "Don't be late."

"Right." Draco said dully and turned back to the bookshelf as she left. He looked through them, not remembering where he had put the large brown book. Finally after two minutes of looking through, he found it beside the tiny dragon book, opened it up and kept wondering...

Nothing has ever gotten Draco this caught off guard and all worked up. _What the hell? _He thought. Should he reply back to...whoever the hell it was? _Whatever _it was?

Draco looked for a quill in his robe . Was this that big of a deal? No, not really. He just happens to be a curious guy. Very curious...

Finally putting down the quill, he eyed his sloppy writing and casually placed the book inside his robe. He waited until Ron and Harry left the library until he took it out again and placed it in the corner of the same table. Before leaving, he eyed it one more time and quickly opening it up again...then closing it back again...then opening it back again..._then closing it back again_ wondering if it had already replied. 

__

It wouldn't hurt if i was late for only a little while...one minute wouldn't be too bad...

He sat in front of the book, and looked around the library_. _What was he thinking about? Does he realise where he is? The _library! _Anyways, Draco waited for a while just staring at the book. After almost five minutes, Draco checked the time and finally walked out of the library. 

Weird...

..............

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said as Draco entered his room. Most of the prefects had already arrived. "Where's Miss Granger?"

"I dunno." Draco shrugged carelessly. 

Dumbledore looked at him under his moon-spectacled glasses, "That's odd, I had just sent her out to look for you. A bit reluctant, but I thought she was with you." 

"Sorry, I have no idea where she is, professor. I was just from detention." Draco pointed out the door, where in came Hermione at the same time.

"There you are, you-" Hermione said in a less surprised tone, "Shall we start professor?"

Dumbledore slightly nodded and the meeting began...

.............

Draco placed his hands deep in his pockets as he strolled along the hallways towards the Slytherin common room for a visit. His eyes caught the doors of the library and paused.

Should I...?

No. 

OK well, it woudn't be bad.

Ok no, what if people will see...?

Ok well, it wouldn't be too bad.

Draco looked side to side and casually walked in, watching the ground as he went along. He looked around once more and as he turned, he came eye to eye with his one and only hated common room partner. "What... oh, Granger in the library again? Surprise surprise." he snickered sarcastically.

"What, oh Malfoy, what _are _you doing in the library again? Surprise Surprise!" She asked with a brow up. Quick thinking, Malfoy. 

"I was just here to check up something, you got a problem with that weasel?" 

Not answering back, she turned away and walked on. "I reckoned so too" he said under his breath. He stood in the same spot for a while, and then ran towards the book.

What was about this thing that made him so addicted to it? 

__

I'm not addicted, he thought, _I'm just ...entertained that's all. _

Draco opened the book quickly. There it was. That writing... next to his reply.

__

Well I wouldn't want to have a poem dedicated to me that is as crappy as that. I'm surprised you even have feelings in the first place. Who are you? What are you?

Below were, five, simple, words of reply: 

I'd like you see you try. 

Draco raised a brow. Ouch, burnt.

...What now? 


	5. How hard can it be?

A/n: OK hi! Sorry it took a while. Yeah, been lazy. 

****

Chapter 4 : How hard can it be?

Hermione got up that Saturday morning and decided to go down the common room. Not surprised to see a pudgy blonde with a nice perm sitting across from another blonde who's hair was already gelled back. It was 11:00 in the morning and Hermione had just realised she had slept in. She had missed breakfast already, and she had to start working on another big assignment. 

She sighed and silently groaned. "You know, you're not allowed in the Heads common room. Were you here last night too?" she rolled her eyes at Pansy Parkinson, who turned around with a gross smirk on her face. Draco looked up as though they had been interrupted during an "important" conversation.

"Jelous?." Draco smirked. Pansy put her leg up the arm chair and looked up at her. 

"No thanks I'd rather burn"

"Now that's something I'd like to see," Pansy snorted.

"Well too bad you won't, because you'll be with me" Hermione grabbed her books and left the room. 

"Oh c'mon, Granger, I know you want to stick around for a bit," Draco teased as Pansy giggled. 

Hermione gestured her hands in front of her mouth and made funny barfing noises. 

--

"Hey Hermione," Ron called out when Hermione entered the Great Hall. 

"What's up, Hermione?" Harry added as she sat down across from them.

"Oh not much, going to do some work afterwards." Hermione put her books down as Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

"Today? It's a Saturday." 

"Since when have I not done work on a Saturday?" Hermione grabbed two scrambled eggs and some sausage. 

"True, but come on, you need a break!" 

"No more dancing frogs, please." Hermione started to munch on her food as her eye caught the eye of her common-room partner hand in hand with the Miss Blond and Perm. She rolled her eyes, "Malfoy with _her _is sickening."

"Malfoy with _anyone _is sickening." Ron grinned, "Surprisingly he can get someone that ho-"

"Dude, don't you dare finish that sentence!" Harry blurted out in alarm.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "Ron, she's way too out of your league"

"What league? I know she wasn't that easy on the eyes before but d-d-amnn-" 

"Do you realise what you're saying?" Harry said in disgust, exchanging looks with Hermione now.

"Right, that's gross. I'm leaving now bye!" Hermione raised a brow, grabbed her books and headed out.

--

__

This book's still here? Hermione eyed the large brown book sideways, still lying there untouched. Well... still lying there _looking _untouched.

Hermione gulped and placed her books on the table and looked around. Opening the book cover she saw the same parchment flipped over to a new entry. 

__

It replied... 

Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach. _Weird...? _

I'd like to see you try

Some attitude you got there, for a piece of paper I'm shocked. Have it your way then. Let's see who can be better.

Hermione read ahead but there was nothing that followed but a small blank space of nothing. "Ookay..." She flipped the page and saw....wait, there was a second page? This is getting weirder and weirder... yet "Interesting." She said. 

__

Her eyes, they pierce me like a slender needle   
Her touch, freezes my every motion, cannot move, not even a little

She spoke and captured my every whisper, like Death

My broken legs shiver and quiver as she grabbed by every breath

She held me close as I realise I am in her trap  
What a way to end this stupid piece of crap

Happy? Now what's your name?

"Attractive, but waaaaayy to end it," she thought sarcastically. D_eep thoughts. It's time to play with its mind, let's see how much it's worth._

This is fun.

Hermione quickly grabbed the quill and began writing.

__

Not bad. For a piece of paper, impressive. Deep and romantic. I like that. Although it couldn't have been better than my piece. Let's see what else you can do.

She giggled to herself. _Let's see how this thing can really think .... _

She closed it carefully and began to start working on her assignment.

That next day, the staff became busy. People had been caught up with last-minute homework and there had been more meetings for the new upcoming events, the start of Quidditch season, new timetables and such. People were busy, _especially _the Head boy and Girl.

"This blows" Draco sat on his armchair with his back slouched amd lazilly rested while he looked at the ceiling. "I need to get some sleep, Granger, so _today_." 

Hermione, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth with a pen in her mouth trying to think of something. "I don't like it any more than you do, so shut your trap because it would be just wonderful to get this over with. I want to get my sleep too, you know." 

Draco shrugged. It was already 10 at night, the two had just gotten back from supervising   
the "curfew look-out-for-students...thing". They had just been asked by Dumbledore to help think of a new schedule, for new events to fit in along before Quidditch season and after try-outs. 

"Oh, where's McGonagall!" Hermione looked at the time. Professor McGonagall should be arriving shortly to check up on their meeting. Professor was probably also suspicious on what goes on when it's just the two archenemies are alone.

No dirty thoughts, please. 

"It would've been done minutes ago if I had someone _else_ less-idiotic as a partner," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, meaning someone other than you," Draco uttered, apparantly have heard what she had said.

"You know, only if you weren't needed- I'm sorry- _partiallly _needed with Dumbledore as a Head Boy, I would definitley have choked you to death privatley a _long _time ago, Malfoy. I'd be happy to do it right here, right now." She sighed heavilly, "I don't know why you even got chosen!"

"Maybe because I'm smart- I'm sorry- smart_er _than you. Of course they _need _me because they just can't put _you _in for the job. They need style as well." 

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you." Hermione had slipped out her wand and muttered something that glued Malfoy's two lips together. Draco, finally realising what he was in, grabbed his wand and mumbled out something that turned out to be completley different. Hermione's hair stood up like static! 

Hermione pointed her wand towards him and out of the blue, Malfoy jumped and pushed her away. Crawling on the floor, Hermione tried to search for her wand that flew to some direction. With her standing hair, she looked around quickly-- there! She grabbed it... 

Too late, Malfoy's smirking foot had placed itself on her wand and he picked it up before her. With both his and her wand pointed towards Hermione, she had to think quickly and grabbed both his legs- forcing him to fall on the floor with a thud. His wand slipped out of his hands and Hermione quickly grabbed it before it fell. 

Draco shook his head with disbelief, pointing at Hermione with her own wand, and Hermione with his. Suddenly, the common room painting slid open. McGonagall entered. 

__ __

  


  
  
  



	6. Time's over

****

A/N: Thanks again guys for reviewing. Exams are coming up soon!!!GAAAAAAAAAAAH! Well anyways

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anythin here except the lame poems.

****

Shoutouts at the end of the fic. 

****

Chapter 5: 

Draco shook his head with disbelief, pointing at Hermione with her own wand, and Hermione with his. Suddenly, the common room painting slid open. McGonagall entered. 

"Everything in control here, Miss Granger? Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked in an indeedly surprised tone. 

"Y-yes...Professor." Hermione straightened her hair and stood up. Draco, on the other hand, was still "speechless", but he managed to stand up and snatch his own wand from Hermione's hands. He threw hers on the ground, then slid his fingers through his gelled hair. He walked towards the nearby couch and crossed his arms. He looked at McGonagall, then at Hermione, then pointed at his mouth, his face red with anger. Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her wand from the floor. 

McGonagall put her arms on her hips and looked at the two children with her strict face. She pointed her wand at Malfoy's lips and it began unzipping to normal. 

"You'll get it next time, mudblood-" he mouthed to Hermione, who just glared at him in disgust. 

"_Ahem," _McGonagall stood there, still with her hands on her waist. Hermione could tell she wasn't impressed. Draco was too busy adjusting his jaw. "I don't wan't to know what has come up with you two. As Head girl and boy, I expect your behavior to be less immature. So I suppose the both of you should start practicing on setting a good example for others. I cannot tolerate the two best students in this school acting like little children and bad role model." 

__

He's the bad role model, Hermione said in her mind.

"Now, what needs to be done here? I suggest no more wasting time and get to work. Do you understand me, both of you?" 

"Yes, professor" Hermione and Draco said in unison. As she walked passed them towards the table, the two glared at each other. 

Hermione lied on her bed that night, tired and sore. She began to write on her diary.

Dearest Diary,   
It's been a few weeks since school started. I miss summer very much already. Sure, I enjoy being here with Harry and Ron and the rest of them bloods. But I just missed spending time with my kind too... I know I'll be seeing them again soon. Only if I got to say good bye to him... 

Ok, fine I admit I was a little jelous when I found out he had feelings for someone else. But I've never really met anyone like him. David was the type of guy you can tell him anything and he'd keep your secret. Well, alright I couldn't spill and tell him that I'm a witch and attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I felt bad lying and telling him that I go to a boarding school somewhere far away. I wanted to ask him to mail me sometimes, but he doesn't use owls and he obviously can't via-mail me. Oh, I still keep thinking that it's not fair. But it's best this way, at least I can concentrate my things on school now and get my mind off other things.

I'll write again later.

Xox, Hermione

She placed her book under her bed and rolled her shoulders. She wasn't sleepy or anything... just tired of thinking. Oh yeah, also tired of _Malfoy_ and tired of being a Head girl. She felt flattered being chosen and all, but all the work, all the time, being given the wrong partner to do things with. It wasn't working out well for her. As her father always told her, "Stay strong and true. You'll get there."

She tied back her long, wavy, chocolate brown hair into a messy bun and grabbed a towel and headed down with her slippers and robe. Walked quietly through the common room and out the portrait hole to the Head's bathroom. It was similar to the prefect's bathroom, but bigger. Two different rooms for toilets, but only one for the one-fitted gigantic pool-like tub. 

Hermione walked in the warm room to fresh up her mind. She came in to relax and just think... ponder... and at the same time get rid of some thoughts haunting her head. She placed her towel on the golden table beside the tub and sat on the topline of the tub, while washing her feet with the water that suddenly appeared in the tub. Slowly pulling out her robe, it fell down to the floor, revealing Hermione's red bathing suit.

She walked in the hot bubble-full tub and rested her back on the small walls of the tub. She rolled her shoulders and closed her eyes, sliding the rubber band off her hair, she sulk in the water and thought...

__

I could stay here for hours... She thought, waving her feet and feeling the massages in her back. 

...

Sure, Hermione had grown taller. She was fit for someone who doesn't play sports, with her tanned, curvy waistline; she fit well in her bathing suit. Her long wavy hair was very brown like her bright eyes that sparkled in her every mood. Her eyes were closed and concentrated. Her soaked hair made it straight and went beyond her shoulders, somewhere in the middle of her top-arm. 

Realising all this, Hermione heard a tiny sound and turned around at the cross-armed blond boy leaning on the door. Hermione was startled and hid half of herself under the water, showing only her head. Her cheeks flushed but her horrified face turned red with anger at the smirk on his face. 

--

A/n: Ok I changed the subject there for a bit ... to focuse on the other stuff other than the little book thing. But I hope that was ok. 

****

OverXposed: Hmm.. I dunno Draco is tall..and Hermione too but maybe a little shorter than him...? I dunno, I'll put it somewhere in this chapter :D Thanks!

****

moonlightgirl*ChoChang: Hehe, aww you're so cute.. again! Haha. I like your reviews cuz it's nice and long (HINT HINT TO ALL OF U.... lol, **kidding**!) And yeah, Draco's poem was really weird but I kinda liked it cause of the ending. Yeah, the whole cliche thing.. a lot of fics have done the same but I'm tryin to keep my fic as "different as possible" AND THANKS FOR BELIEVIN IN ME! Weeee... Actually yeah I can imagine Hermione pretendin to barf "sarcastically".. but not actually goin through a garbage can and pretend to barf that way. Well anyways, thanks a lot for reviewing.

THANK YOU EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED I LOVE YOU ALL!


	7. Without

****

A/N: Wow. I've been out for a longgg ... time... Anyways, well summer is here so I have some more time. I reread this over. hahahaa..Half of the jokes I made up didn't even make sense.... This fic is weird.

****

Chapter 7: Without

Hermione was startled and hid half of herself under the water, showing only her head. Her cheeks flushed but her horrified face turned red with anger at the smirk on his face.

"Time's over, Granger." Malfoy said. Pulling himself together, he pointed out the door. His blond hair was un-gelled, but stuck out at the front. With nothing but long silver shorts on and a green bathrobe to cover hardly of his shirtless body, his smirk made Hermione feel angrier.

Finally finding the words, Hermione yelled, "_Don't _make me wake anyone Malfoy, but what the HELL are you doing here!?"

"That's right I'm kicking you out." Was his reply.

Hermione tried to keep calm. She couldn't stand up with Malfoy standing there, with nothing on but her bathing suit. "Ever heard of _knocking _you fucking moron! Get out! Get the fuck out! N-NOW!" she pointed out the door furiously. Out of all the people, it had to be _him. _It was unexpected... it was embarrassing... it was _disgusting._

Draco didn't move, "You've had your fun."

Hermione searched for her wand, but had forgotten it in her dormitory. "You know what, _fine. _Will you just... just give me my damn space and go away for a minute. GET OUT!_" _ Hermione grabbed hold of her robe.

Draco's smirk disappeared, "Don't take too long, mudblood. And don't forget to clean the tub as well, I want to bathe in clean water." He laughed and grinned at his own joke and turned around towards the door. Hermione shaped her fists and resisted herself from hitting him on the face. But first, she had to put something on. Quickly, she put on her robe not noticing that it was backwards. Still angry, disbelieved and humiliated with what just happened, she grabbed her towel and stormed out with her wet bear feet.

Weeks have gone by and it is finally cramming season. Exams once again. Students are roaming aimlessly, muttering out complicated words and testing small charms. First year students are studying hard for their first set of stress papers. Ron is freaking out because he lost a piece of parchment where he wrote a strange long word with its description.

Hermione was up all night studying, and she slept in but awoke with a headache. She visited the Gryffindor common rooms to see how everyone is doing.

"Define _Incancerous, _" Harry asked Ron as Hermione entered the room.

"Uh - Oh hey Hermione." He turned around and placed his books on the couch beside Harry. "How's it going?"

"Fine. I'm off to the library again. I just came to see how you guys are with studying."

"Oh tough without you here." Ron replied.

"Only because you tell him the answer if he gets a question wrong," Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione smiled at her two friends, and hurried to the library. Little did anyone know, the reason why she wanted to go is mostly because of that book. The mysterious replies, yet she still didn't know how it was possible.

__

Hmm.. she thought. It was stupid. Usually libraries are used to study, read, etc. What was the point of that book? It just suddenly replied to a poem she wrote. Sure, she wasn't getting bored of it. Becaues whoever/_whatever_, was replying back, she began to take interest. Sometimes she began to think of other things, of other possibilities... It was something that listened to her, for something so strange, she's never felt so comfortable writing in it. Sometimes she envisioned, what if it was someone, lost in a book, a heart filled with romantic verses, joyous memories and happy endings. Perhaps a boy?

Impossible.

Hermione wasn't only known for her brilliant and bright mind. But her dreams and imagination combined can create something beyond magical. Or something Ron would call, "crazy".

But right now, Hermione was getting really curious. How was this working? Maybe if she took it in the dormitory with her and check it out? Maybe she can find it's secrets and figure out what's been replying back? She was so convinced that it was the same material as Tom Riddle's. But for that to exist, someone had to be dead... or something?

She didn't wanna say she was comfortable talking to a dead guy. Not that it was bad or anything...

Or what if it was a spy? Spying on her thoughts and making her spill out things? Before _she _can spill out things, she had to figure it all out. Or at least, something.

__

Why didn't I think of it before?

Hermione entered the library. She looked around and walked towards the table where she expected that same brown book that has been untouched for days. Surprised nobody has stolen it yet.

Thought too soon...?

__

Where did it go?! She scanned each tables or any large brown book. _Where did it go!?_

Oh well, it's not a big deal.

Where did it go?! She started to panick. Was it a big deal? Her work was in there. Her thoughts and opinions were in there. Where _DID _it go?


End file.
